In a conventional mechanical fluid sealing system, seals are provided to prevent fluid from leaking around a rotating or reciprocating shaft. FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional sealing arrangement used with a conventional fluid seal. The seal arrangement shown is commonly known as a stacked set seal. However, other seal configurations are also known and can be used. As illustrated, a gland element 1 is mounted to an equipment housing 3, also referred to as stationary equipment or a stuffing box, by known mechanical fasteners, such as by one or more bolts. A shaft or rod 4 of the mechanical system passes through the housing 3 and protrudes therefrom. A set of seals 2 are disposed within an annular cavity or region of the housing 3 and are concentrically disposed about the shaft to prevent or minimize the leakage of process fluid from the housing and which may leak from around the rotating shaft. The gland element has an axially extending portion and when the gland is mounted to the housing 3, the gland portion compresses the seals 2 into fluid and sealing engaging contact with the housing and the shaft. The seals 2 are typically constructed of an elastomeric material. Depending on the design and specific material of the seals, they require a compression equivalent to between about 2% and about 5% of the height of the seals.
When mounting the seals 2 in the housing 3 in the conventional manner, it is necessary to remove the gland 1 from the housing 3, place the seals in the annular cavity formed between the equipment 3 and the gland 1, and then remount the gland to the housing 3. The gland 1 then compresses the seals 2 into place and into sealing contact with the respective surfaces of the housing, shaft and gland.
This conventional mounting arrangement has a number of disadvantages. One drawback of this conventional sealing arrangement is that it requires that the gland be disassembled and then reassembled around the shaft 4 in order to insert or replace the seals 2. Additionally, the shaft 4 typically must be in place in order to secure the seals within the annular cavity while the gland 1 is installed. Another drawback is that the depth of the annular cavity must be predetermined and carefully calculated based on a number of system parameters, including the size of the gland 1 and related equipment and the number and size of the seals 2 in order to ensure that sufficient compressive pressure is maintained on the seals 2.